William Hope
William "Bill" Hope (born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada on March 2nd, 1955) is a Canadian actor and voice artist who provides voices for characters in the US and UK narrations of the CGI series of Thomas and Friends. He is best known for playing Lieutenant Gorman from "Aliens" and John Standish from "Sherlock Holmes" starring Robert Downey, Jr. Hope is also known for playing as Harry Ramos in the award winning drama documentary "9/11: The Twin Towers". Voices US *Edward *Toby *Whiff *Bash *Rocky *Stephen Hatt (thirteenth and fourteenth seasons only) *The Duke of Boxford *The Maithwaite Stationmaster (Double Trouble and Wonky Whistle only) *The Knapford Stationmaster (A Blooming Mess) *The Dock Manager (Misty Island Rescue onwards, excluding the nineteenth season) *A Wellsworth Station Worker (Percy's Lucky Day) *The Blond-haired Boy (fourteenth season and The Way She Does It) *Some Sodor United Football Players (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) UK/US *Bert (sixteenth season onwards) *Two Troublesome Trucks (Journey Beyond Sodor) *Farmer McColl (US; thirteenth season onwards, UK; Philip's Number) *A Steamworks Worker (Wonky Whistle) *The Farm Hands (Wonky Whistle) *A Railway Inspector (US; Thomas in Charge, UK/US; Too Many Fire Engines) *A Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Worker (Toad and the Whale) *A Passenger (Unscheduled Stops) *A Miner (A Shed for Edward) Trivia *He appeared in the 2011 film, "Captain America: The First Avenger" with Michael Brandon, Martin Sherman and Sophie Colquhoun. **He and Michael Brandon both worked in "The Last Days of Lehman Brothers". *He also provides voices for video games. *Both he and Togo Igawa appeared in the same episode of "Drop the Dead Donkey". *Both he and Rupert Degas voiced characters from "Headhunter: Redemption". *He has appeared in the comedy show "Episodes", which also featured Joseph May, Michael Brandon and Rufus Jones. *He, Rasmus Hardiker, David Menkin, Teresa Gallagher, Bob Golding, Togo Igawa, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Nick Ostler, Dave Peacock, Mark Huckerby, Gilan Shachaf, Saar Badishi and Yehonatan Magon have worked on "Thunderbirds Are Go". There have also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the Thunderbirds franchise: **Philip Reeves (the 2004 film) **David Mitton (the original TV series) *He, Tim Whitnall and Rufus Jones have had roles in "Agatha Christie's Marple". *Hope, alongside Colin McFarlane, Sanjeev Bhaskar and Sheena Bhattessa have all worked on "Midsomer Murders". *He, Colm Feore, Kevin Frank, Lori Hallier and Doug Lennox all had roles in "Street Legal". *He, Jules de Jongh, Rupert Degas, Christopher Ragland and Martin Sherman all provided voices in "Driver: San Francisco". *He, John Schwab, David Menkin, Joseph May and Glenn Wrage all voiced characters in "Alien: Isolation". *He and John Schwab both had roles in "The Catcher was a Spy". *He worked on "Sherlock Holmes", his character from it Ambassador Standish being voiced by Alfonso Ramírez. Several other people have worked on other Sherlock Holmes films: **Rob Rackstraw, Rachael Miller and Christopher Ragland ("Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter") **Kai-Henrik Möller (the 2002 version of "The Hounds of Baskerville") **Kerry Shale ("The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes") **Mike Grady ("Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows") Category:Voice actors